My Cupid Cousin
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny's long time no see cousin just moved in to Hollywood. They hang out and get to know one another. What Sonny doesn't know is that her cousin will be the one to bring Channy together. For My Knight In Sterling Armor's SISTER! Please read and Review!


**Dedication: This story is dedicated to My Knight In Sterling Armor's sister and her. But mostly for her sister cause MKISA is trying to get her sister to go on fanfiction. (Hope I helped MKISA!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But did you see them kiss ? AHHHH!**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up this morning with the phone ringing. I look up and saw an unfamiliar caller ID. I answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I said in a really low voice. I just woke up so give me some slack okay.

"Umm is Auntie Connie there?" Said a girl in the phone.

"Who's calling?" I said getting up looking for my mom. I saw her in the kitchen cooking as the girl answered back.

"I'm Ashley Day, Auntie Connie's sister's daughter." She said in a peppy voice.

"Oh. Okay well here's my mom." I said tapping my mom's shoulder and whispering* someone on the phone for you* She nodded and started talking. I went out of the kitchen and went to get ready for work.

Took a quick shower, put on a dress and light makeup and headed out. I went in the kitchen to eat the breakfast my mom prepared. Right when I sat down and got ready to eat, my mom hung off the phone.

"Sonny, your cousin that you haven't met lives here and just moved in like a week ago. Do mind picking her up and bringing her with you to the studio. Her mom and I need to find a job for your aunt and I got a lot to do." I just laughed at my mom's stressed face. It looks like one of those people on TV that panic and walk back and forth not knowing what to do next.

"It's okay mom. I can do that just for you. I might come home late and show her around and just get to know one another." My mom just gave a faint smile and continue doing what she was in the kitchen.

I was about to leave when I realize that I don't know what my cousin's house address is or who she is. Wait.. I do know her well her name but oh whatever you know what I mean.

"Mom, I forgot to ask where they live?" I said as I got my purse checking if I had my phone, wallet, and car keys.

"Oh yeah. They live at 787 Sunset Blvd**.(Just pretend that it's really their. IT'S NOT REAL!)** Thank you so much honey." I got up and headed for the door.

"Bye mom. See ya later!" I headed to my car and I was soon parked at my cousin's house.

It went all to fast and we were already in my dressing room just hanging out. I just finished shooting while I had Zora and the cast hang out with her for a while and show her around. They were about the same age. Maybe just 2-3 years difference and I learned a lot from her in the past..hours. Like her favorite animals are hedge hogs and owls. She likes taking naps right after school cause it gives her more energy to do homework or something like that.

We continue to talk and her questions started getting a bit personal but she's family so it doesn't matter. It's not like anyone is around. I hope.

"So how's it like here in the studio Sonny?"

"It's fun. We get to do all sorts of stuff like making sketches and just playing like a kid and getting paid for it." She just nodded and smiled.

"I meant like is their anything going on? Maybe a competition with shows... Mackenzie…Falls?" I looked at her a bit confused until I hear Makenzie Falls and rivalry.

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm not sure how it started but they are like the popular people in the studio. The gladiators are the jocks, the meal or no meals are the cheer leaders and the rest of us are just normal teens or kids. Nothing special but those snobs are really annoying." I said with disgust at the end.

"But you like a certain jerk right?" I looked at her with a shocked look.

"No. I do not like Chad." I said in my denial voice. Dang you denial voice.

"I didn't say Chad. I said a certain person. It could mean ANYONE of them. Sonny, ANYONE." I started to get nervous. That was when the phone started to ring. I went and got my phone and it was my mom. Thank you mom for saving me. I picked it up and answer it.

"Hey mom. How are you and Aunt Meagan?"

"Where good. Just wondering when you guys are going home."

"I totally forgot. The time just pass by so quickly. We'll be home in a sec. Bye mom."

"Bye honey." I hung up and went back to Ashley.

"It's time to go home. Our mom's are waiting in my apartment. You coming over tomorrow?"

"Sure. That would be nice. But before we leave, can I go say goodbye to Zora?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm going to go pack just don't take long." She nodded and left in a blast.

**Ashley's POV**

I just hung out with my cousin that I didn't know was famous and the BEST cousin EVER! I met Zora who they all said was scary and weird with all the stuff that she does. She only does that to fit in. She just needs a young kid friend just like me. I was heading to her hiding place and maybe get her to help me bring Sonny and that Chad guy together. She will SO be happy for me.

I told Zora that Sonny and I were talking and just hanging out. She knew maybe from eavesdropping in the vents.

"Oh okay so you heard about the denial thing with Mackenzie Falls and her crush with Chad, right?" I said as I got my jacket and put on.

"Yeah..yeah..whoa whoa..WHAT!" She said not really paying attention at the beginning. That was when I said the crush thing with Chad and Sonny. Oh their couple name could be CHANNY!

"CHANNY!"

"Uh WHATA?" I might have said the last part loud.

"Oh forget about that, I mean what do you thing of getting Chad and Sonny together?" I said getting all excited.

Once I said that, she started yelling and well going all ' ARE YOU KIDDING ME'. I didn't understand her until I thought about the rivalry and all.

"Okay. Okay. Zora, I know the rivalry thing is in the way of all this but how about we put a side your differences and have them go their way."

"PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ASHLEY DAY,I AM NOT, repeat NOT, going to get along WITH THOSE FALLS PEOPLE!" I tried to calm her down and give it in a positive way.

"What if they get together and help end the rivalry and give you guys all the luxury they have so you guys are equal to each other. Fair fair game Zora." Hope this helps calm things down.

"What if Chad doesn't like her or use her. Have you ever thought about that Ashely? Huh? Did ya? Cause Chad's known for being a player. He has reputation which is something you shouldn't be worrying about right now." Wow. For one thing, she does not want this to happen.

"Zora, please, with your skills of planning and my use of resources, we can help end this. Your boss is also getting tired of all these fights. I heard him say so myself as I pass by his office to the bathroom. It's either you end it or pay it at the end. It's your job and the rest of you on the stake Zora. Think about it." I left slowly for Zora to think about my speech.

**Zora's POV**

What is wrong with Ashley. I was starting to like her. I just meet her and we just know each other for one day ONE DAY and she starts talking about the Chad and Sonny business. Well with the suggestions that could happen to our two shows, it wouldn't hurt to try. But if Chad breaks her heart, then he's dead to me.

"Ashley. WAIT!" She turned around and gave me the 'Well' look.

"What's the plan?" She went home just decided to talk through AIM and just brain storm ideas, we had to start the plan by tomorrow and let me tell you that this was the hardest thing to do. And trust me, with all the planning I do like pranks, this has been the hardest of them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ashley's POV**

Zora and I talked for HOURS last night and it was CRAZY! We have to try to get them together TODAY cause I'm going to start school in the next week and I want to see my cousin happy together with that Chad guy. To be honest with you, I don't know what Makenzie Falls is. Or who Chad Dylan Cooper. But I heard that if I say I don't know him, everyone will be all like "YOU'RE A CRAZY GIRL!" So I just keep to myself and my cousin and Zora.

But time for talking is over, Zora and I have to get moving. The plan is to get Sonny and Chad to admit to each other that they like each other. Okay so not the BEST plan but we think it will work. If we say that they both like one another then this problem will be solved.

I walk in Sonny's dressing room and tell her that I hear Chad say he likes her. Zora did the same but he didn't really believe her. This thing has gone to far. I am so tired and it's only 10 In the morning. I knock on Chad's door.

"Who is it?"

"Ashley Day. Your biggest fan." Zora gave me that tip to make sure to have him fall for that trick and it works.

"Well.. Hello..uh.."

"Ashley. So I just wanted your autograph and a little chat with you." I said as I let myself in his dressing room.

"Okay, I don't know who you are but since you think I'm the greatest actor of our generations, I'll let you in." I just nod and looked around his dressing room and it is B-I-G!

I just got to the point and went up to him and motion him to sit down.

"Chad, I'm here to tell you that Sonny Munroe likes you and is about to go here 10 minutes. So tell me, and don't lie, do you like her or ,in a serious case, love her?" I made sure to look serious.

"I-I do like her. Yes I like her. Dare I say it , love her. Her pretty hair, pretty eyes and her personality. I might not show it to her but yes, I like her." I nodded.

"Good cause she's standing in the door way shocked" I said in a whisper tone. He turned around, blushing like a tomatoe.

"Do you really mean that?" Sonny said in a shy voice.

"Yes I do mean it. Swear to god, my life, my job, and (Dramatic pause) my hair." I just giggled at the last part.

"Aww. Well my work here is done." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait Ashley." I turned around."Thanks" I mouthed a 'Your welcome' and grabbed the knob but before I left, they stop me again.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Ashley Day. Sonny's cousin. Oh and I'm sorry to say but I really don't know you and was told to tell you all those lines of 'I'm your biggest fan'. But now that you and my cousin are together, I'll know you much much better." I said opening the door and leaving. I just remember that I also had to add something to that.

"Oh and if you ever think of hurting her, your dead to me and Zora." I said as I did the sign of 'I got my eyes on you ' thing. I then left slowly like those ninjas and skipped happily to the prop house.

I did GOOD!

The END

**So how did you guys like it? I just finished the ending part in less than an hour and I'm so happy. I have been working on this like last last week and got to distracted with homework so my apologies if I have some grammar punctuations and all that stuff on here right now. I have to go like in 10 minutes to get ready.**

**So to My Knight In Sterling Armor, you may review anonymous and I'll give your sister the secret word so I know that you did review so no need for you to use your sisters account. Okay and please tell me what you think about it. Cause to me, I think this story is not right for you. Like all this humor would make sense if you watch SWAC 24/7. So I'm going to write another one-shot just for you. It will be under this fandom but them watching SPONGBOB! Yeah I like that show too. So I'm excited to write about my two favorite shows. **

**Sorry guys for the long authors note but please tell me what you guys thing about it.**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I think I said it enough. Oh and REVIEW!**


End file.
